Harry Potter und die Rückkehr der Toten
by lili evans
Summary: Harrys sechstes Schuljahr, eine Beziehung und merkwürdige Ereignisse.
1. Schreckliche Nachrichten

Disclaimer: Nix meins außer dem Plot.  
  
BITTE REVIEWT!!!  
  
1. Schreckliche Nachrichten  
  
„RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGG – RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGG" Harry schrak aus dem Schlaf hoch. Was war das für ein schreckliches Ringen. „RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGG – RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGG" Er sah auf die Uhr, es musste etwa zwei Uhr morgens sein. Er hörte schwere Schritte auf der Treppe, welche seiner Meinung nach von Onkel Vernon stammten. Dieses Ring schien das Telefon zu sein. „JA?", hörte man Onkel Vernon aus dem Wohnzimmer schreien, „WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIGENTLICH EIN UNS MITTEN IN DER NACHT ZU BELÄSTIGEN?" Es folgte eine kurze Ruhepause und Harry spitzte seine Ohren, worum es in diesem nächtlichen Anruf wohl gehen möge. Dann ertönte erneut die Stimme seines Onkels, aber diesmal schien er noch lauter zu brüllen: „DAS WAR JA KLAR DAS DIESER JUNGE ETWAS DAMIT ZU TUN HAT. HARRY POTTER BEWEG SOFORT DEIN HINTERTEIL HIER HERUNTER!" Harry sprang auf wie von einer Tarantel gestochen und lief die Treppe hinunter. Er nahm drei Stufen auf einmal und wäre fast der Länge nach auf die Nase gefallen. Als er im Wohnzimmer ankam schickte sein Onkel ihm einen tödlichen Blick. „Hier, ein Mädchen Dermine Blanger oder so was.", er schien sich etwas beruhigt zu haben „Machs kurz und bitte diese Menschen bitte nie wieder hier anzurufen und erst recht nicht mitten in der Nacht!" Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt was bei seiner Leibesfülle schon sehr eigenartig aussah und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Harry war sich sicher dass sein Onkel hinter der Tür lauschte, da kein Knacksen auf der Treppe zu hören war. Er griff zum Hörer. „Hier spricht Harry Potter wer ist da bitte?" „Harry, hier ist Hermine."erklang eine aufgeregte Stimme am anderen Ende. „Hermine was ist los?" „Ach Harry ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es sagen soll es ist wegen Ron." „Beruhige dich erstmal und dann erzähl mir was los ist." „Ich habe eben eine Nachricht von Dumbledore erhalten irgendwas ist mit Ron und seiner Familie. Er meinte du sollst erst mal zu uns kommen, bei den Dursleys ist es nicht mehr sicher. Er wird uns dann später alles Weitere erklären. So hat er's gesagt." „Aber wie soll ich denn zu euch kommen?" „Das ist ja der springende Punkt. Hör mir gut zu. Pack alle deine Schulsachen zusammen und schreib deiner Familie einen Zettel wir holen dich in, sagen wir mal 45 Minuten ab. Bis Gleich!" Aufgelegt? Sie hatte einfach aufgelegt was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? Was ist mit den Weasleys passiert? Sollte Voldemort etwa was damit zu tun haben? So überlegte er noch zehn Minuten bis ihm wieder einfiel das er ja packen sollte. Er ging leise hoch in sein Zimmer und dachte dabei immer noch an das eben geschehene, als ihn ein ohrenbetäubendes Schnarchen erneut aus seinen Gedanken riss. Sein Onkel schien also wieder zu schlafen. Er betrat sein Zimmer und holte seinen Koffer aus dem Schrank. Achtlos warf er seine gesamten Sachen, sowie seine Bücher und Kessel hinein. Dann sah er seinen Feuerblitz. Sirius hatte ihm dieses Prachtstück eines Besens einst geschenkt. Doch jetzt versetzte ihm der Gedanke an seinen Patenonkel einen Stich in der Brust. Er war immer wie ein Vater für Harry gewesen und jetzt war einfach tot. Wie eigentlich alle Menschen die er je geliebt hatte. Er hatte fast alle Menschen die er liebte verloren. Natürlich waren da noch seine Freunde aber das mit Sirius war schon irgendwie mehr als nur Freundschaft gewesen. Er war ein Vorbild für Harry und außerdem wie ein Familienmitglied das erst vor 3 Jahren wieder aufgetaucht war, es war doch eine schöne Zeit die er mit ihm erlebt hatte. Er mochte nicht weiter daran denken, versuchte es zu verdrängen. Doch eigentlich wird einem doch immer erst bewusst wie man jemanden vermisst nachdem er nicht mehr da ist. Und Sirius war nun nicht mehr da. Harry vermisste ihn nun mehr als je zuvor, er hatte ihm doch noch soviel zu sagen. Er griff wieder in den Schrank als ein lumpiges Bündel zum Vorschein kam. Er öffnete es und sein Inhalt schien die Wunde in seiner Brust nur noch mehr aufzureißen. Den zerbrochenen Spiegel er zu Weihnachten von seinem Paten bekommen. „Falls du mal Hilfe brauchst oder einfach reden willst benutze es."Hatte Sirius damals gesagt. Harry erinnerte sich daran als wäre das alles erst vor ein paar Minuten passiert. Damals hatte er sich geschworen dieses Ding nie zu benutzen und der Spiegel war in Vergessenheit geraten bis zu seiner Abreise von Hogwarts. Als er vor zwei Wochen seinen Koffer packte fiel ihm dieses schmutzige Paket wieder ein. Er packte es aus und fand darin einen Spiegel mit dessen Hilfe und einem passendem Gegenstück man mit jemanden kommunizieren konnte. Damals war dieser Spiegel auch kaputt gegangen, was ihm im Nachhinein auch leid tat. Er brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz ihn wegzuschmeißen. War es doch das letzte gewesen was ihm sein Pate geschenkt hatte. So packte er in Gedanken versunken seinen Koffer fertig und ging dann leise nach unten und legte einen Brief auf den Küchentisch.  
  
Lieber Onkel und liebe Tante,  
  
Ich hoffe es wird euch nichts ausmachen wenn ich den Rest der Ferien zu einer Freundin fahre. Ihr werdet also ab jetzt eure Ruhe haben und es werden euch des Nachts auch keine überraschenden Anrufe erreichen. Ich weiß noch nicht ob nächstes Jahr wieder kommen werde. Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Sommer und viel Spaß ohne mich.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry wusste nicht so recht ob er sie in seinem Brief beschimpfen sollte und da es ja möglich war das er sie eines Tages noch mal brauchen würde, schrieb er einen leicht sarkastischen Brief. Seine Verwandten hatten ihn nie sonderlich gut behandelt und Sirius hatte ihm versprochen dass er eine Tages bei ihm leben könnte. Auch dieser Traum war mit seinem plötzlichen Tod geplatzt. Er hatte noch zehn Minuten und da es Draußen doch ziemlich kühl war, beschloss er noch ein Glas Wasser zu trinken um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Er öffnete die Schranktür griff nach einem Glas und füllte es mit Wasser. Als vor dem Wasserhahn stand konnte er aus dem Fenster sehen. Draußen war es stockdunkel, denn die Straßenlampen schalteten sich nach Mitternacht ab. Nun sah er also sein Spiegelbild im Fenster. Er war ganz schön gewachsen seit er nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Er sah seine schwarzen, strubbeligen Haare, die hatte er von seinem Vater, seine schönen grünen Augen, die er von seiner Mutter hatte und diese blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn, die Lord Voldemort ihm bei seinem ersten Versuch Harry zu töten verpasst hatte. Doch da war noch etwas anderes im Spiegelbild zu sehen und dieses etwas brachte ihn so zum zittern dass er sein Glas fallen ließ. Da war ein Geist, nein, nicht ein Geist es waren drei. Eine Frau und zwei Männer schauten ihn im Spiegelbild an. Er drehte sich um doch da sah er niemanden, aber er hörte etwas. Schritte. Schwere Schritte. Dass musst Onkel Vernon sein. Da fiel ihm das zerbrochene Glas wieder ein. Das würde Ärger geben. Nun hieß es schnell weg hier. Harry schnappte seinen Koffer und rannte aus der Küche. Oben auf der Treppe sah er nun zwei breite und eine sehr schmale Gestalt. Er sprang durch die Haustür nach draußen. „BLEIB STEHEN!!!", Onkel Vernon war stinksauer. „ICH SAGTE BLEIB HIER!" Doch Harry war schon draußen. Er hörte lautes Gepolter auf der Treppe. Doch da waren auch Lichter. Autolichter. 


	2. Hermine

2. Hermine  
  
Ein roter Audi kam vorgefahren. Da erschien auch schon Harrys Onkel hinter ihm in der Tür. Hermine öffnete schon im Anfahren die Tür. Sie erkannte natürlich blitzschnell die Situation. „Schnell spring rein", schrie sie. „Aber mein Koffer!" „Nimm ihn erstmal mit nach vorn. Schnell!" Harry sprang rein und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. „Schnell fahr los, Papa!", rief Hermine, „Fahr schon!" Sie fuhren so schnell wie sie konnten und hatten die anschauliche Vorstadtsiedlung schnell hinter sich gelassen. Erst nach fünf Minuten begann Hermine den immer noch völlig abwesenden Harry anzusprechen. „Harry? Haallo, Erde an Harry, sag mal was ist eigentlich los mit dir?" „W-WAS?" „Du bist schon die ganze Zeit so abwesend." „I-Ich h-habe gerade meine Eltern und Sirius gesehen." „Aber Harry sie sind tot." „Ja das wie ich ja auch, aber sie waren nicht echt, also ich mein, ich glaub es waren Geister" „Ach Harry du bist übernachtet, du solltest erstmal ein bisschen schlafen. Ma können wir mal kurz halten?" Das Auto hielt an. Hermine stieg aus, nahm den Koffer und ging zum Kofferraum, packte den Koffer hinein und kam zurück. Zu Harrys Überraschung hatte sie zwei Kissen und eine Wolldecke dabei. Die Tür klappte erneut. „Wir können weiterfahren. Hier das ist für dich." Sie reichte Harry ein Kissen. „Die Decke müssen wir uns teilen, darf ich mich bei dir anlehnen." Doch Harry brachte nur noch ein müdes Lächeln zustande. Er träumte von einem Zimmer. Es schien ein leeres Klassenzimmer zu sein. Die alte Tafel war noch an der Wand befestigt. Plötzlich schwebte etwas Weißes durch die Tafel. Ein Geist, beim zweiten Hinsehen erkannte Harry den Fast Kopflosen Nick. „Nick was machst du den hier?"fragte Harry. „Mr Potter", antwortete Nick, „ich habe eine Überraschung für euch. Wisst ihr noch wie ihr mich vor den Ferien fragtet, warum manche Tote zu Geistern werden und manche nicht? Nun ja ich wusste natürlich an wen ihr dabei dachtet." „Ach ja und an wen dachte ich?" „An den verstorbenen Mr Black natürlich und auch wenn ihr euch es vielleicht nicht eingestehen wollt an eure Eltern. Nun ja ich habe mich noch einmal etwas genauer erkundigt. Es gibt für die Toten so eine Art Hintertür. Jene die jemanden im Reich der Lebenden haben den sie wirklich lieben und jene die auch viel Kraft aufbringen können, die können diese Tür öffnen und als Geister zurückkommen." Harry lauschte Nicks Worten. Als er endete merkte Harry dass er zitterte. „N-Nick was soll das heißen?" „Es nützt nichts wenn ich es euch sage, ihr müsst es sehen." Nick steckte seine Finger in den Mund und stieß einen langen Pfiff aus. Kurze Zeit später schwebten drei weitere Gestalten durch die Tafel. Drei Gestalten die Harry an diesem Abend schon einmal gesehen hatte. Er hörte Schritte. Es waren sanfte Schritte, sie gehörten sicherlich einem Mädchen. Die Tür ging auf und Hermine kam herein. „Harry, da bist –„ Ihre Stimme brach abrupt ab, als sie die Geister sah. „Aber dass ist doch nicht möglich.", entfuhr es ihr vor Schreck. „Was ist nicht möglich?", war eine Stimme aus der ferne zu hören. Harry erwachte langsam, es war hell geworden. Er merkte wie er seinen Arm um Hermine geschlungen hatte und wie Hermine sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte. Ihm gefiel das. Hermine wachte langsam auf. Sie blickte in Harrys grüne Augen und auch ihr schien es gefallen zu haben. „Hey Hermine, was ist nicht möglich?", fragte Hermines Mutter noch einmal. „Ach ich habe nur geträumt", erzählte sie. „Und übrigens kamst du in meinem Traum auch vor.", fügte sie so leise hinzu dass nur Harry sie hören konnte. Doch dieser war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken. „Was hast du genau in deinem Traum gesagt?" „Ich glaube es war so was wie: ‚Das ist doch nicht möglich.'" „Eigenartig, in meinem Traum hast du das auch gesagt!" Sie sahen sich eindringlich in die Augen, Harry hatte noch nie dieses wunderschöne Funkeln in ihren Augen bemerkt. Sie kamen sich langsam näher, bis eine Stimme von Vorne erklang. „Also Harry wir fahren jetzt erstmal eine Woche zu uns nach Brighton und danach bringen wir euch nach London.", sagte Hermines Ma. „Warum fahren wir nach London?", wollte Harry wissen. „Professor Dumbledore meinte er müsse noch einige Vorbereitungen treffen und das wir dich erstmal mit zu uns nehmen sollen. Also wirst du jetzt für eine Woche zusammen mit Hermine in einen Zimmer wohnen. Natürlich nur wenn dich das nicht stört." „Wenn es Hermine nicht stört." Wieder sah er in ihre braunen Augen. Sie nickte. „OK ich bin übrigens Maggie und mein Mann ist Tom.", sprach Mrs Granger erneut. „Einverstanden Mrs Gran-, Maggie." „Wir fahren noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, dann sind wir da, dann können wir frühstücken und ihr könnt euch noch etwas hinlegen. Nur wenn ihr wollt natürlich." „OK", sagte Harry, „sag mal wovon hat du genau geträumt?", fragte er leise Hermine. „Ich habe einen lauten Pfiff gehört und bin einen Gang entlang gegangen aus dessen Richtung der Pfiff zu kommen schien und kam an eine Tür. Ich öffnete sie und sah erst nur dich in dem Zimmer. Es sah aus wie ein altes Klassenzimmer. Dann waren da noch Nick und Jemand den ich dort nie erwartet hätte. Harry ich habe Sirius gesehen und noch einen Mann der hatte genau deine Frisur und eine Frau die hatte deine Augen. Aber sie waren keine richtigen Menschen eher Geister." „Hermine das ist doch nicht möglich, ich hatte genau denselben Traum!" 


End file.
